marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Devi Deol
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = 1975 |DOD = 2017 (resurrected by the Hood) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * * *Humans First Movement * (Secretly/Formerly) *Hood's Gang (Formerly) |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Parminder Nagra |voice actor = |status = In Custody }} Devi Deol, legally known as Ellen Nadeer, was a United States Senator from New York who was very outspoken in her distrust of Inhumans and the threat she believed they pose to society. While using her political position to destroy the reputation of the Inhumans, Nadeer also became an ally and benefactor of the Watchdogs, working with the Superior to eliminate the Inhumans, including her own brother. Nadeer was killed by an explosion caused by Robert Hunter's unexpected Terrigenesis. Biography Early Life Living with her Mother Born in 1975, Devi Deol was the daughter of Sunjina and Anoop Deol. At the age of 8, she discovered that her father had an affair with another woman, who was pregnant with his second child. Refusing to keep it secret, Devi revealed everything to her mother, who was deeply furious and heartbroken of what Anoop had done. She left with her mother, who divorced Anoop and would go on to marry Senator Rajan Nadeer. Raising Dinesh A few years later, Devi moved into the United States with her mother and step-father. Changing her first and last name to "Ellen Nadeer", she lived in the Nadeer Residence built by her Rajan, who considered him to be great dad and studied the ways of politics from him. It wouldn't long when she, along with her mother and step-father, chose to raise Dinesh, who was being physically abused by his parents. Naming him Vijay, Ellen took care of her younger half-brother and the two would enjoy playing together. When Vijay once breaking his arm on a zip line, Ellen was the only one to take care of him and did everything to patch him up again. She completed her degree and earned a position in the United States Congress. Eventually, she became a senator after her step-father passed away. Battle of New York While living in New York City, Ellen Nadeer and her brother witnessed their own mother being killed by the Chitauri during her own birthday celebrations. Both Ellen and Vijay survived the attack, although this only began Ellen's hatred for alien beings, blaming them for the death of her mother and fearing their kind returning. Inhuman Outbreak In the wake of the Inhuman Outbreak, Ellen Nadeer began to view the emerging Inhumans as a threat to humanity, comparing them to the Chitauri who had killed her mother and thus affiliated herself with the anti-Inhuman organization, the Watchdogs while still presenting herself as a politician with a strong humans-first stance. She also had a deal with her brother that if either of them became an Inhuman, the other would kill them. Discrediting Inhumans Personality Devi Deol's disgust towards Inhumans mainly stems from some form of PTSD following the Battle of New York in 2012. Once Inhumans were becoming more pronounced in 2015 following & how their genetic origin relates to aliens, she and her brother swore to kill the other if either became Inhuman. She is calculated, composed, and willing to kill to achieve her objectives; coupled with her ability as a leader of State this makes her as resourceful as she is dangerous. She can spread rhetoric by way of the media; can cause any who buy into her ideals to mount movements; and, sway public opinion against S.H.I.E.L.D. to meet her agenda with the Watchdogs against Inhumans. Powers and Abilities Powers After her resurrection, Devi Deol was given an injection of the Infinity Formula which grants her limited immortality, as well as peak human physical ability. *'Limited Immortality': The Infinity Formula in Devi´s blood has completely stopped her aging. *'Peak Human Condition': Through the effects of the Infinity Formula, special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques and exercise regimes, she had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes and agility that are at the peak of human potential. **'Peak Human Strength': Deol's strength is at the peak of human potential and shown to be stronger than an average human being. **'Peak Human Speed': Deol's speed has shown to be at the peak human level and able to run at speeds of 30 mph. **'Peak Human Agility': Devi had shown remarkable acrobatic prowess that is at the peak of human potential. **'Peak Human Durability': She is also more resilient to physical and mental trauma than normal humans. She can survive hits from beings with superhuman strength and stand still on her feet. Her stamina is also enhanced of peak human potential. Strength Level Devi Deol possesses peak human strength, which is further enhanced by wearing her special battlesuit. Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons *'SIG-Sauer P229R': Handgun, borrowed from a Watchdogs soldier to shoot and kill her brother Dinesh. Facilities *'Nadeer Residence': To be added *'United States Capitol': To be added Relationships Family *Anoop Deol - Father *Rajan Nadeer - Step-Father *Sunjina Nadeer - Mother *Adhira Deol - Step-Mother *Dinesh Deol / Vijay Nadeer / Grid - Younger Half-Brother Allies Enemies *Hood's Gang - Allies turned Enemies **Parker Robbins / Hood - Resurrector *Watchdogs - Allies turned Enemies *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Appearances External Links * Category:Americans Category:Deol Family Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hood's Gang Members Category:Humans Category:Infinity Formula Users Category:Nadeer Family Category:New Attilans Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission Members Category:United States Congress Senators Category:United States Government Officials Category:Villains Category:Watchdogs